Ezreal gets Caught out of Position by Riven & Irelia
by beakerboi66
Summary: Riven and Irelia share a special bond with each other, living peacefully in Piltover and being generally satisfied with life. One fateful night, Ezreal gets turned into a 12 year old boy by a malfunctioning time machine. The pair of girlfriends happen to run into him, and they decide to take advantage of the situation...


"Oh no!" cried Zilean. "This isn't good…"

Ezreal stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "What happened? The time machine didn't work. I just went in and came out and I'm still in the current year if I'm still here… The world is doomed I guess…"

"Ezreal, you must not have noticed. It seems the time machine, instead of sending you to the past, made you younger…"

"What?! Younger?!" Ezreal saw how his hands had gotten smaller, his stature thinner, and his height shorter. "Oh god… Turn me back, Zilean!"

"Uhh I'm s-sorry, Ezreal, I-I….I don't believe it's possible. The machine was only built for time travel to the past. It malfunctioned obviously, and it's lucky you survived."

"So the world is gonna end, and the time I've got left is screwed… Amazing."

"Over-reaction, mayb–"

"Nah, it's not. I can't compete in the League like this. I might as well go back to hunting." Ezreal stormed out of the machine room; he grabbed his belongings and left.

"Piltover is so beautiful…" chirped Riven.

"Yeah, the view from the rooftops are quite a thing," said Irelia.

It was the middle of the night and the two girls were sharing each other's company.

"Hey, who is that!?"

"Who?" Irelia replied.

"Look, down there. That looks like Ezreal… Doesn't it?"

"Hmm…"

Ezreal still couldn't believe what had happened. He grimaced, feeling inferior to who he was yesterday. "Why… Why me…" He brisk-walked through the street, unsure of which nearby hotel to sleep at.

Irelia was confused. "I mean, he looks like Ezreal, but… He also looks too young to _be_ Ezreal. I think Ezreal is like in his 20's. That kid looks 12."

"But what if some kind of magic made him get younger? We _have_ to get closer! I want to know for sure."

"Yeah, let's do that. Even if it's not him, he's a pretty cute looking boy. Hehe…" She jumped down and landed right in front of him. Riven landed behind him and locked her arms around his shoulders.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Ezreal squirmed but couldn't get free.

"It _is_ Ezreal! Oh my… He's so much cuter as a 12 year old…"

"I'm not 12! Irelia? Riven? What do you guys want?!"

Riven whispered into his ear, "I wanna play a game… It's called… Catch the ADC."

"He's definitely caught," said Irelia. "Typical ADC, hehe… Alone in the middle of the night… Out of position… Tsk, tsk."

"Do you know what happens to ADC's that get caught?" asked Riven.

Irelia kicked him in the balls.

"Aahh!"

She got closer and pulled his pants off and then kneed him in the balls.

"Aaah ow! Stop!"

"No," she giggled.

Irelia stepped back and kicked him in the balls again, but harder.

"Aaaahh!" Ezreal scrunched his thighs together.

"Cheater!" Irelia hissed.

"It's K, grab his ankles, I have an idea."

Irelia leaned down, firmly grasping his ankles before spreading them apart.

Riven hooked her feet around his and widened her stance. "That should do it."

"Nice job." Irelia reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock and balls. She immediately started kneeing his balls with her thigh, ignoring his cries as she smashed his cherries.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"What do you need them for, anyway?" Irelia winded up and used even more power. The impact ruptured both of his testicles instantly.

Ezreal was in so much pain, he could no longer speak.

Irelia got on her knees and pulled out a pair of steel scissors. "Do you like my toy?"

"Aah…. Ow…. Agh….. Agh…."

"She asked you a question," Riven said as she kissed his neck.

Ezreal looked down. "Ohh….. No… Nooo!"

"It's okay," chirped Irelia. "I'm not gonna cut it off." She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his dick, which then filled itself with blood.

Ezreal moaned. "Ahm….Mmnn"

Irelia stood up and reached down to grab his shaft. She opened the scissors and slipped the tip of the bottom blade inside his peehole.

"Wha….Nuuu….Nuu!"

"Not how you thought I'd fuck you, huh?" She forced the blade all the way up his peehole. The tip was split open and blood spurted all over her hand. She then began sliding the blade back and forth.

"Ahhh! Oww! Ow! Ow! AAAhh!"

Irelia thrusted the blade violently in his boy-pussy. She continued to fuck it until it was completely destroyed.

"Aahhhh…."

"Bend over, bitch," Riven commanded. She released him from the lock.

Irelia took a step back and watched as the bleeding boy clumsily got on all fours.

Riven pulled his boxers down to his knees. She squeezed one of his ass cheeks. "Have you ever been fisted?" she asked.

Ezreal shook his head and moaned in pain, his face pale.

"Awwh, it's okay. I'll start slow." She poked her middle finger into his asshole and shoved it all the way in. She moved her finger around, massaging his rectum. "Here comes the next one." She poked her ring finger against his anus, forcing it in, and then started thrusting her fingers back and forth in his ass.

"Aaaahh! Aah!" Blood sprayed and spurted out of his mutilated penis all over the ground beneath him.

Irelia got directly in front of him and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up, and started pissing in his mouth. "Here, I'll help you replace your lost fluids."

Riven forced a third, and then a fourth finger into his ass. "We're almost there." She shoved them all the way in, her knuckles pressing against his bottom. She pushed harder and harder, until finally, her thumb was forced inside. She then rammed her entire hand up his rectum.

"Ahhh! Aahhh!"

"Hmm, I think I'd enjoy breaking your cute face," stated Irelia. His head still held up, she began punching him in the face.

Riven pushed deeper. Part of her forearm was now up his rectum. "Good boy."

Ezreal knocked his knees as Riven forcefully fisted his rectum and blood gushed from his ruined cock.

Irelia had already broken his jaw, his nose, and one of his cheekbones. He was also missing several teeth. Blood streamed out of his nostrils.

Riven silently moaned as she fisted his rectum even more violently. Her knuckles hit against the back wall of his rectum at the end of each thrust.

Ezreal whined and whimpered as the abuse continued. He felt sick, a shockwave of pain permeating throughout his body each time Riven's rock-hard knuckles smashed into his anal canal's back wall.

Biting her lip, she flexed her perfect biceps and launched her arm and fist straight through his back wall.

Ezreal squealed as he felt the section of his large intestine explode. The blood seeping out of his ravaged asshole turned from a flow to a flood.

"Holy shit…" Irelia mumbled. His body had turned very pale.

Ezreal was expressionless. He was in too much shock to make a sound.

Riven's elbow was halfway up his petite ass. Her arm was wrapped in a hot mess of blood, shit, and ripped rectum. She leaned down, kissing his left cheek whilst straightening her arm. "Mmnnn." She forced her arm deeper, smashing through his small intestine.

He started vomiting blood.

Riven kept going; her shoulder finally lodged into his ass. Then, she thrusted back and forth, but instead of making a fist, she made a claw and used it to tear apart his insides.

Ezreal's body shook uncontrollably as he peed and vomited all of his blood out.

Irelia stabbed her thumbs all the way into his eye sockets.

He went completely limp, and the two girls exchanged smiles and ended their assault. They left his mutilated corpse sitting in the pool of his blood.

 _FIN_


End file.
